Code Name for Killers
by Beckitt Lewis
Summary: Fear. Sorrow. Hate. Jealousy. Love. Mercenaries of death. Sasuke is weapon, he can kill and destroy everything around him. Except Naruto. RATED M FOR A REASON.
1. Chapter 1: My life

Code Name for Killers

Beckitt Lewis

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters. This is an Alternate Universe fanfiction, portraying events and ideas from my imagination. The plot, and its idea are all copyright under Beckitt Lewis Productions.

PROLOGUE

Fear. Sorrow. Hate. Jealousy. Love. Mercenaries of death. Code names for killers.

CHAPTER I

"Small coffee." The cashier looked at him with a too-wide smile. "Would you like any cream or sugar with that?" she asked. Her voice was a forced sugary sweet that made the man want to shut her up. He glared at her, his red bangs coming into his view. "Black" he spat out. The cashier's smile faltered for a second before becoming even wider. "Okie-dokie then! Your total is $1.54 please!" His glare continued, he fished into his pockets and grabbed a handful of change. Slamming it on the counter, the cashier looked at him with slight discontent and began counting it penny by penny. She shrugged as the exact amount was placed into the till. The impatient man drummed his fingers on the counter and sighed impatiently under his breath. Useless people. Useless world. The cashier called for the next available customer. Behind him, he could feel someone approach the counter. Without even looking, he could tell by the sound of his steps, it was a man; he was approximately six feet tall, and very muscular, though possibly lanky. He did not need to look behind him to see if he was right, he knew he was correct. His instincts told him so. The man was now beside him, and Garaa could tell his skin tone was dark. But his face was too high up to see any distinct features and Garaa would not embarrass himself by looking up at the man and having everyone believe he had any remote interest in him. The man spoke in a cheery voice unbefitting his image. "I'll have an espresso with lots of sugar please!" His voice sent chills down his spine. What was with happy people? "Maybe you should just kill them all." A menacing voice grumbled in the back of Garaa's head. Hm, tempting, not a bad idea after all. His thoughts were interrupted by that sugary voice he detested. "Here's your black coffee sir!" As he went to grab it, the tall man leaned down and whispered in his ear. "You should a little sugar next time; it adds a little more…love." The last word was spoken as a threat. Garaa could feel his red hair standing on edge. He heard the tall man leaving. Garaa whipped around and saw for the first time the man. His back was large and strong and his black hair was in an odd cut. His back though, was all Garaa needed to see. He felt his heart stop beating and his mind panic. Something inexplicable spread throughout his body. His feet became numb and his breath hitched. His hand let the coffee cup slide right through it. Before the dark liquid had a chance to reach the tiled floor, Garaa ran out of the shop. He ran into the busy street, and kept running until he was in an alley alone with his thoughts. He could feel himself shaking. The image of the man's back creeped into his mind. Garaa shivered and cried, unable to breathe or move. He crumbled to the dirty ground and shook uncontrollably. His heart beating a hundred miles an hour, goose bumps spread on his skin, and his mind was racing. That was the first time he felt it. Fear.

He crouched into the fetal position. He swiped his hand at his cheek in a weak attempt to wipe the blood that was slowly making its way down to his chin. His scars had re-opened. His blond hair was a mess. He felt the tears sting his eyes. Unable to hold them in he let himself sob with a howl. He laid there, on the cold pavement, in the dead of night, his cries slicing the air. From the darkness a hand shot out and grasped his shoulder. The blond looked up into the face of a man with shoulder length black hair and red eyes. His skin looked white in the moonlight. "Naruto, get up." His voice was low and commanding. Naruto turned his head away, and whispered between sobs. "That's not my-my name." The red eyes flickered with hatred. The man scowled and muttered three incompressible words. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his skull, so that only the white of his eyes could be seen. His body slumped forward, and with a small sigh, his pupils rolled back and his crying ceased. The pale man's face was hardened in anger. "What is your name?" The blond looked up, his face emotionless. "It's Naruto." His voice sounded dull, void of any emotion. With a deep breath, Naruto spoke the three incomprehensible words, and watched as the pale man's red eyes rolled and rolled back to a normal dark, black eye colour. The hatred in his face was gone and replaced with an emotionless visage matching that of Naruto's. "What is your name?" Naruto asked monotone. The dark-haired man looked into Naruto's eyes and softly grabbed his bleeding cheek. "Is your name, Hate?" Naruto repeated. The pale man leaned down and kissed Naruto on the lips. He pulled back. "No, my name is Sasuke." Naruto nodded, before reaching up and kissing him. They needed each other, but they did not feel anything towards each other. Sorrow and Hate.

The woman in the white lab coat walked up the military official. She smiled warmly and shook his hand. "Welcome to the weapon facility NL-841. I am the secretary to chemical and biologic weapons and I will be showing you the progress in your new weapons today." "Where is the head of this facility? I was under the impression that I would be speaking directly to him." The general's expression was hard and cold. "I'm sorry to disappoint you General Danzo, but he is not feeling well today, if you'll excuse me, but I am a busy woman and I do not have time to stand here and chatter." Danzo followed her in spite of the rising anger in his chest. The facility director was always sick. He had been coming to see his experiments four times a year for the past three years. Never once had he seen the director. The last visit, he snapped and said that he would stop funding them, if he did not meet with the genius who was behind these incredible weapons. However once again, he was disappointed. The woman led him to a familiar corridor, and down several passageways. Finally they came to a door that said LEVEL 1 ACCESS ONLY. He knew that only a handful of people had a key for this room. The secretary, Shizune, sliced her key throught the door. It opened with a hiss. Shizune walked through first, and Danzo followed behind silently. In the far corner of the room, he could see his five weapons. Five large tanks of water had contained in them his five experiments. Shizune walked up the first one, and placed her hand on the cold metal. The dark skinned man had over a hundred diffent tubes connected to him in various places, and a breathing mask covered his mouth and nose. His hair was longer from the last time he had seen him, and his muscle frame had increased. "This is number 1 unit: Love, and the seventh experiment." Danzo looked at her. "You never told me that it took seven experiments before you got it right." Shizune hesitated, "Yes, all seven of the other Love units were terminated, this man was the first one who worked and has continued to work for the past three years." Danzo nodded, as Shizune continued. "Out of the five units, Love, has the greatest muscle mass and strength, he however is the slowest and is limited in his fighting abilities. He is rigged full of weaknesses and we are having difficulty trying to find ways to counter them." Shizune walked up to the next tank, in which in it was a pale man with waist-length hair, he had strange markings on his forehead. "What is that on his forehead?" Danzo asked. "This is the number 2 unit: Jealousy. Out of all the units he is the most unpredictable, and unreliable, the markings in his forehead are actually small implated nanomachines that play with his brainwaves in order to keep him controlled. Since they have been placed there we have seen much more positive results in Jealousy, though he continues to be slightly rebellious and refuse certain orders we place upon him. He is the second experiment." Danzo looked into the face of the pale man. It was peaceful, but at the same time emotionless, all their faces were. Shizune walked up the third tank, were a short man with red hair and dark eyes floated in the water. "This is the third unit; Fear." Danzo scoffed. "Fear? How is that possibly a good emotion to have in the battlefield or in the face of enemies?" "Fear, General Danzo can lead to humans making rash and super-human actions. Out of the five units, Fear has the smallest muscle ratio, as well as being very short. He is very slow, and has almost no strength to speak of. Yet, he happens to be the third best assassin in the world, as well as accomplishing tactical and weapon warfare that would be impossible for grown men." "Define to me accomplished." Shizune looked at him defiantly, "How many of your men in the military, can shoot a Ruger SR-556 semi-automatic rifle, 960 metres in very high winds by aiming over 67 feet to the left of the enemy and killing their target? Oh, and his greatest distance for a shot is 2,987 yards." Danzo swallowed, that kid in the tank could make shots that were deemed impossible. He walked up to the third tank, "I remember this one. He is Sorrow right?" The dark-skinned blond inside the tank still had the scars on his cheek. He was also taller and more muscular than before, though also seemed colder. "Yes, this is the fourth unit, Sorrow or Sadness, and just like Fear he is the fourth experiment. He is the greatest infaltrator and spy among the units and can fool just about anyone. He is also the fastest of all the five units, though he has only a few weaknesses that we are working on to fix." Shizune walked up to the last tank, she looked into the glass with an almost inate fear. "This man, is the first unit, Hate, he is the first experiement, the number one assasin in the world, and the jewel of our collection. His only problem is that once he begins to kill he does not stop until any living life form in his area is terminated. As far as we know he only has one weakness." Danzo looked surprised. "Only one weakness? What is it?" Shizune looked at the unit Sorrow. "When the units are deactivated, they return to the people they were born as. Though they do not exist in any public records, they will always remember their names and who they are as people. Unit Hate happens to depend immensely on unit Sorrow. They seem to have been connected somehow, and get along as if they have known each other for a very long time." "So he only listens to Sorrow?" "Not exactly, General Danzo, Hate kills everything, friend or foe. With the exeption of Sorrow. Our weapons must be able to kill anything and everything." Danzo nodded. "Of course, I do not want weapons that choose to spare enemies, or have a free will of their own"

Sasuke heard murmured voices. He felt the cold water surrounding his body and the breathing mask around his face. He did not like to feel constricted, in fact he hated it.

Danzo turned to look into the container of unit one, and found himself staring into blood red eyes screaming for vengence. Never before had the general, seen such an intense desire to kill. Shizune went behind a counter and pressed a few buttons on a million dollar computer. "Excuse me, General, but it is time for us to leave, the units are ready to come out of cryo-state, and we need to give the scientists room." Danzo stood up and walked out of the room, moving to the side as rushing scientists made their way to the experiments. "How much longer must I wait until they are ready?" "Only a few more months general and your weapons will be at your disposal." Danzo smirked. Only a few more months to wait until he unleashed hell throughout the world.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One: I might have spelling mistakes because I am from Canada and the spelling is different here, and I also went to school in french from elemantary to high school so my english is as good as it can be.

Two: WHAT DO YOU THINK? no seriously I woke up at two in the morning, and just HAD to write this story, but i don't care if you think this is the worst peice of shit you ahve ever read, opinions and advice are very welcome.

Three: this is just the calm before the storm to my insanity....in the next couple of chapters you can expect yaoi, and gory bloody battles! MOUHAHAHAH!


	2. Chapter 2: My past

Code Name for Killers

Beckitt Lewis

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or its characters. This is an Alternate Universe fanfiction, portraying events and ideas from my imagination. The plot and its idea are all copyright under Beckitt Lewis Productions.

CHAPTER II

"Sorrow will you shut up?" Hate spat out the words like a curse.

Sorrow kept on weeping and pretended not to hear his words.

"I-I killed them! M-me! Their-their dead!" Sorrow screamed through sobs. Hate could stare at him and think he was a baby all he wanted, Sorrow knew that when activated he could not stop the tears from flowing. Hate flailed his arms and screamed out in anger. "ARGH! SAY THE FUCKIN WORDS ALREADY I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!!!!"

Sorrow hiccupped, and muttered the words in between sobs. Hate's red eyes, turned black. Sasuke walked up to Sorrow and gently cupped his cheek. His hand then went to his back, as Sasuke picked up Sorrow off the ground and placed him in his arms and into a warm embrace.

"It's okay Sorrow, I have you now, you don't need to feel guilty, you don't need to hate yourself, I'm with you now."

Sorrow stopped his sobs and quieted them to small tears. Sasuke whispered the words into Sorrow's ears. The crying man had a small spasm, then looked into Sasuke's eyes with an intense blue, that could pierce rain clouds and let the sun come through. The pale man bent down and brushed the tears off Naruto's cheeks with his thumb. "I love you." Sasuke whispered with as close to a smile as he could get. The whiskered blond leaned up and kissed him. Sasuke picked up Naruto and gently placed him on the bed. Their small dingy motel room had almost no lighting and stank wretchedly, but Sasuke didn't notice. He removed his business jacket, and loosened his tie. Naruto lay beneath him, his arms outstretched and grabbing fistfuls of sheets in preparation. Sasuke leaned down and kissed him mutely. The blond grabbed the back of Sasuke's head and brought him closer still. Sasuke flicked his tongue across Naruto's lips and a millisecond later, his mouth opened, letting that warm tongue ravish his orifice. Sasuke moved his hands to unbutton Naruto's dress shirt. He snaked his fingers along the blond's torso. Sasuke never tired from touching Naruto. He knew every inch of the man by heart, yet still relished in the soft sensation of his skin, and the small gasps that emitted from Naruto's mouth with the simplest ghost of Sasuke's fingertips. Sasuke began at the collarbone, running his fingers across the bone, and then slowly made his way down the center of his chest, purposely missing the blond's nipples. He paused at the navel and swiped his thumb over Naruto's belly button, before slowly inserting his index into the small hole. Naruto gasped, before resuming his make-out with Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke removed his tongue from Naruto's sweet mouth and placed a small peck on his chin, then a longer peck on his Adam's apple. He then let his tongue slide from the blond's chin to his navel and back again. Naruto began to shiver. Sasuke ran his tongue around Naruto's small nipples. The blond squirmed in anticipation. Finally Sasuke licked the nipple and kissed it gently. He placed it in his mouth and began to suck it meticulously. Naruto let out a small moan. Sasuke picked up the other nipple with his thumb and index and rubbed in rough circular motions. The tanned man titled his head back and moaned. Naruto's moans and gasps were only reactions. They were not emotions, Sasuke and Naruto were incapable of demonstrating emotion when they were de-activated and Sasuke hated it. He wished that Naruto could smile and laugh like he used to years ago. Sasuke pushed critical thinking out of his head and returned his thoughts to the slowly writhing blond beneath him. Sasuke began to undo his belt buckle and pants, and left himself with only his briefs on. He did the same to Naruto, but when he saw the blond clad only in underwear, he lost it and ripped those off as well. Sasuke leaned his hips down and grinded his and Naruto's erections together. Naruto let out a loud yelp, followed by labored breaths. Sasuke could feel their hearts beating faster, and the temperature of their skin rising. The raven placed small kisses down Naruto's chest, to his navel, to an inch above his hardening member. The taller man placed a small kiss on the tip, then he opened his lips and took Naruto's entire cock in and sucked slowly down to the very base, where his nose was buried in soft curls of hair. Naruto's hips bucked, and Sasuke quickly went to grasp the blond's sides with his hands and hold him down. His hands always left bruises on Naruto's hips, but Sasuke paid no attention to that. In this state neither of them felt pain, only pleasure. Sasuke slowly sucked his way back up to Naruto's tip and back down again. He bobbed his head up and down a few times before licking the underside vein of Naruto's dick tortuously slow. The blond moaned repeatedly, letting Sasuke do what he did best. Sasuke moved his lips away as pre cum dripped from Naruto's cock. The pale brunette inserted two fingers into Naruto's back door. The anus opened up greedily and sucked his fingers in. His ass was already loosened up from years of generous sex. Sasuke gave something close to a smirk before removing his fingers and spat generously into his hand, with his other hand he removed his briefs and threw them across the room. Sasuke then quickly coated his hard-on with saliva, and placed his tip at Naruto's entrance. The look on Naruto's face could be close to impatience, but Sasuke had a hard time figuring it out as their facial expression could not demonstrate emotions. Then with one quick thrust, Sasuke was fully sheathed into Naruto's ass. The blond moaned loudly and moved his hips. "Move?" Naruto asked. He never commanded, that was Sasuke's job. Sasuke pulled back halfway and then thrust back in. Naruto reached out and grabbed Sasuke's shoulders, bringing the paler man closer to him. The pale man kissed Naruto's neck, and picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder. Sasuke bit the tanned man on the neck harshly, making sure to leave a mark. Naruto's moans became hysteric, getting louder and more frantic. Sasuke made sure to hit the prostate with every thrust. He knew by the way Naruto's knuckles were white and his face was looking so lustful that he was going to cum at any moment. Sure enough, Naruto let out a cry, before shooting cum all over his and Sasuke's stomachs. The raven could feel Naruto's ass constrict around his cock. The sensation sent shivers up his spine. He began to see flashes and white dots. His head felt tingly and his toes became numb. Finally, Sasuke gave in to his own orgasm, and came in the shorter man's hole. Sasuke slowly rode out his orgasm, thrusting slowly and shallowly in and out of the tanned man and then finally he let out a breath before collapsing his full weight onto the blond beneath him. Sasuke pulled out and lay down beside his angel, catching his breath, Sasuke played with his love's hair. Naruto looked at Sasuke and whispered, "I love you too." The blond snuggled into Sasuke's chest as the raven wrapped his arms around him. They had been together since they were 6 years old. They began to love each other at the age of twelve and had become sexually active barely a year or two later. But Sasuke never got tired of it; he never grew bored of this man. From the desk behind Sasuke came two beeps. Sasuke sighed and reached behind him to grab the small cell phone. "What?" he asked dryly. From the other end a voice replied. "Hate and Sorrow, I need to see you in the basement. Now." Then the line went dead. Sasuke threw the phone back onto the desk and snuggled with Naruto. "That stupid man can wait." He whispered into Naruto's ear. He looked at his beautiful angel, with horrible scars on his cheeks. He noticed that Naruto was fast asleep and sighing happily.

_Sasuke had come for Naruto. His beautiful love who had been taken away. Kidnapped. When Sasuke had described to the authorities what was written on the side of the van, and the men who took away his beautiful blond. The police kicked him out of the station and told him to never again ask, or to go look for his friend. Sasuke was told that it was futile. Suicide. Sasuke didn't listen, he researched and looked. Six months with no word, no hope and no clue. In his mind Sasuke felt like it may be time to hold a funeral for his beloved. Naruto dead at thirteen years old? It couldn't be! Then Sasuke began to ask himself questions. Why was Naruto taken? A simple boy with no home or parents. The same as Sasuke. Dirty street kids, without even a last name. Then realization dawned upon the pale boy. He picked himself off from the dirty sidewalk and walked towards the city market. Sasuke arrived a half hour later and looked around. There were vendors selling stolen handbags and watches. Some were selling rotten and old fruit and vegetables, others were hawking off bleeding chunks of meat from animals Sasuke had never seen before. He took a deep breath before running to a fruit vendor and grabbed two half-decent looking pears. He ran away as fast as he could, laughing as the vendor began screaming obscenities and several people chased after him. Sasuke sprinted into an alley and was almost away before a police man appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm. "I've got you now, you hooligan!" Sasuke squirmed and tried to hit the man yet had no success. _

_Before he knew it, Sasuke was placed into a small holding cell, where he couldn't even stand up in. There was no light coming in or out and he hated being there. He hated everything so much. He hated. That's all he did. Hate._

"_Shizune!" yelled the genius director and head of facilities. His secretary came running in and gave a deep bow. _

"_Yes, director?" she replied respectfully._

"_I found another one. I want this one very much. I don't care what you have to do, beg, steal, or kill. Get him for me."_

"_Sir?" asked Shizune. The director gave no response therefore, the secretary continued, "What's his name and where is he? If I know that then I can-"_

_The director cut her off, "His name is Sasuke, he's another street boy they found stealing, he is being held in a dog crate that the Konoha Police Department has for vicious street dogs. The report input by the guard in charge of feeding him, states that Sasuke repeatedly screams that he hates everyone. Hate is a very strong emotion wouldn't you agree, Shizune?" Shizune bowed and nodded her head. The director turned his head away as a dismissal. Shizune quickly walked out of the office and got to work._

_Sasuke thought he would never see the light of day. He was fed once a day and he had been fed already four times. How many days did he have to stay here just for stealing food? The door to his cage opened and a tall man in a suit walked in. Here we go, Sasuke thought, they're going to lecture me on how to be a decent citizen and all that crap. The raven exhaled sharply. The man in the suit walked up to Sasuke and with one quick hit to the back of the raven's head he was knocked out cold. _

_Sasuke awoke in a bed. The room he was in was painted completely white and he had a small window with cream colored curtains. He got up slowly and noticed a man sitting on a chair roughly two feet away from his bed. The man had spiked, grey hair, a scar over his left eye and a medical mask covering his mouth and nose. His appearance alone made Sasuke feel and look uneasy. _

"_Please don't be scared, I don't bite."_

_Sasuke didn't say anything so the man continued. _

"_My name is Kakashi Hatake; I am the director in charge of this facility. I am the genius who invented the weapon in which you are about to become. You are going to be my greatest success. Are you ready for it?"_

_The question seemed to be rhetorical, therefore Sasuke didn't reply, instead, he asked another question._

"_Where the hell am I exactly?"_

_Kakashi looked amused. Though his facial expression was hard to read._

"_You are in one of many testing laboratories that I have under my control."_

_Sasuke was beside himself._

"_Excuse me? A lab? What am I a pet rat? What the hell is going on here?"_

_Kakashi leaned forward, and chuckled. _

"_You are a pet until I perfect you into becoming a weapon, there is nothing you can say or do to stop it. Sorry!"_

_Kakashi said his apology with a laugh; the man with the mask didn't care. Sasuke lunged at him. "CEASE!" Kakashi yelled in a threatening voice. Before Sasuke could even reach the man, an electric shock spread throughout his body, paralyzing him and making him crumple to the ground. "I do have to apologize for doing that, dear Sasuke, but you see I can't stand being touched, think of all the diseases you could give me, in fact the very air I am sharing with you could be contaminated. Therefore I inserted a chip into the base of your brain that activates when certain words are said. I control you now. Like I said there is nothing you can do to stop me." Kakashi stood up and began to walk out of the room._

"_I HATE YOU! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs._

_Kakashi opened the door and turned his face to look at Sasuke. _

"_That's very good Sasuke keep hating me. Keep hating everything."_

_With that Kakashi left and behind him the door closed and locked with an ominous boom that echoed into Sasuke's head._

So what do you think? Comment and review or whatever. Tell me what I should do next, I have a few ideas but they aren't that good.


End file.
